The present invention relates to a unique and novel filter media and more particularly to a unique adhesive treatment for filter media and a mounting frame for such media.
It has been long known in the filtering art that in order to provide a viscous impingement fibrous filter, a suitable adhesive medium should be used on the filter media. In this regard, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,173, issued to K. Watanabe et al on Aug. 26, 1986, which teaches a cationic polyacrylide coating on filter fibers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,177 issued to J. W. Kasmark, Jr. et al on Jun. 23, 1992, which teaches the use of one of several organic adhesives, such as an organic latex or acetate combined with activated odor removing particles, such as carbon or silica gel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,925, issued to T. E. Broadhurst on Dec. 14, 1993, which teaches the use of mineral coated fibers with grit added to provide surface roughness; U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,340, issued to J. W. Kasmark, Jr. et al on Aug. 16, 1994, which teaches the use of an organic, synthetic coating substance such as latex or an acetate combined with odor-removing activated particles, such as carbon or silica gel and the like, and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,136, issued to R. M. Rosen on Jun. 11, 1996, which teaches the use of oilsxe2x80x94including vegetable oil as a fibrous filter coating.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and useful fibrous filter media coating is provided which greatly improves filtration efficiency of certain particle sizes, which is comparatively inexpensive to make, install and use in a straightforward manner, which has a high system performance efficiency and integrity and, which minimizes liberation of respiratory irritating gasesxe2x80x94an undesirable fault common to some past adhesives. In addition, the present invention provides a novel frame support, for filter media includingxe2x80x94but not limited toxe2x80x94filter media which can be coated with the novel adhesive herein described. The novel frame support also herein described, is efficient, economical, and straightforward in manufacture, use and assembly, providing desired firmness and stability characteristics to the novelly treated filter media during filtering operations.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel medium for removing particulates from a fluid stream is provided comprising: a porous fiber filter medium and an adhesive coating therefor selected from a preselected percentage mixture of a major portion of a pure oil group consisting of vegetable, agricultural, mineral or animal oils and a minor portion of thickening material. In addition, a novel filter frame is provided for sandwiching filter medium therebetweenxe2x80x94such as, but not limited to the novel filter medium hereinxe2x80x94comprising a pair of substantially rigid fluid flow-through support frame members, at least one of which frame members includes spaced, normally extending male frame closing posts adapted to extend through the filter medium, the other frame member including spaced female receptacles aligned with the closing posts to nestingly engage and close with the male frame closing post extremities.
It is to be understood that various changes can be made by one skilled in the art in one or more of the several parts of the filter arrangements disclosed herein without departing from the scope or spirit of the present invention.